Endon
Endon is the father of Lief and was the last King of Deltora before the Shadow Lord invaded Deltora. Endon was the heir of King Alton. He was very clever and dutiful and always followed the rules, afraid to ever stray from the laws created by the Chief Advisors, collectively known as the Rule. History Early life Endon grew up within the safety of the palace walls, and was taught to be dutiful and always follow the Rule, a collection of laws created by the Chief Advisors. He was the only son and heir of King Alton. When Endon was four years old, he was given a servant boy, Jarred, as a companion to play with. The two boys became like brothers, despite their different personalities. At a young age, Endon was taught a rhyme that would help him remember the way in and out of the palace through a secret tunnel. Endon and Jarred were raised by their nursemaid Min. They would play games such as 'Aim High' and would hide in the hollow tree when the need arose. As the two boys grew older Jarred began to suggest climbing over the palace wall and into the city, thereby breaking the Rule, but Endon, always dutiful, begged Jarred not to, not wanting Jarred to be sent away for disobedience. Coronation and Reign After the death of King Alton and his Queen, Endon was crowned King at an extremely young age. As was tradition, on the Coronation Day, the Belt of Deltora was fastened around Endon's waist, marking him as the King of Deltora. However, following the tradition of The Rule, the Belt of Deltora was then removed and sealed in a tower. Endon went to the chapel to keep a vigil over his father's body. Close to dawn, Jarred burst into the chapel and began babbling about how precarious the royal family's rule over Deltora had become and that Endon must come with him now to put on the Belt of Deltora to prevent the Shadow Lord from invading and mingle with the common folk. Endon, still grieving over his parents' deaths, was frightened by Jarred's words and thought he was mad. Then Prandine, the Chief Advisor, interrupted their conversation and accused Jarred of trying to murder Endon. Endon believed him, and Jarred was forced to flee. Endon did not see him again for seven years. Prandine did not tell Endon of Jarred's supposed 'death', to keep him in fear of his life. Eventually, Endon was wed to Sharn, a woman of Toran descent who had also spent most of her life inside the palace walls. Although they did not see each other before their wedding, Endon grew to love Sharn as each year passed. Seven years into his reign, Sharn was pregnant with their son. Invasion of the Shadow Lord On the night of Endon's seventh anniversary of becoming King, Endon was approached by his old nursemaid Min, who told him of a conversation she had heard, and a great evil that was to occur that night. Endon sent her away, dismissing her concerns, and left for a feast in the grand hall. Afterward, Endon received news that Min had fallen to her death from the top of the staircase, and realised that Min had been pushed to fall. He began to suspect that Min was right about the 'great evil' that would befall them. He told Sharn what happened and she agreed that Min had been killed. Endon sent for Min's son, a palace guard named Barda, but he had escaped the palace during the feast and was nowhere to be found. Shortly after, Endon found a message Jarred had left in the hollow tree seven years prior. The message said that if Endon ever needed help, all he had to do was shoot a golden arrow in the highest fork of the old tree. Endon did so, and left a nursery rhyme (which told of how to get into the palace through the secret tunnel) outside the palace gates for Jarred to find. He then went to the chapel to keep a vigil over Min's body and wait for Jarred to appear. When Endon was reunited with Jarred in the chapel, he did not recognise him at first. When he did, Endon fell to his knees and begged for his help, apologising for doubting him all those years earlier. Endon then introduced Jarred to his wife, and Jarred said that they had to go to the Belt and Endon needed to put it on. When they arrived at the tower where the Belt of Deltora was stored, the guards were dead, and inside the seven Ak-Baba were removing the gemstones from the shattered Belt before flying off. Prandine then appeared and prepared to kill them all, revealing that he had been a servant of the Shadow Lord and responsible for the death's of Endon's mother and father before him. Before he could kill them, Sharn tricked Prandine into looking out the window of the tower before she pushed him over the edge and to his death. Endon gathered up the remains of the Belt escaped the palace using a secret tunnel with Jarred and Sharn. They went to Jarred's home at the forge to decide on what to do next with his wife, Anna. It was decided that Endon and Sharn would stay in the forge and take on the identities of Jarred and Anna to keep them and their unborn son safe from the Shadow Lord, until their enemy was no longer looking for the missing king. Jarred and Anna then flee Del disguised as the King and Queen. As Endon and Sharn were seeing Jarred and Anna off, Endon saw a palace guard coming towards him and knocked him unconscious, fearing that he was an enemy. Later, he discovered that the guard was Barda. Endon and Sharn enlisted Barda's help in searching for the gems to the Belt of Deltora, but they never told him who they really were, and so Barda always thought they were Jarred and Anna. Life as a blacksmith Sometime after the Shadow Lord's invasion, Endon remade the Belt of Deltora in preparation for their quest. He also began working in the forge as a blacksmith to keep up his identity as Jarred. In the summer, Sharn gave birth to their son, who they named Lief. For years Endon intended to go himself to restore the Belt of Deltora. However, when Lief was ten years old, Endon was crippled by a falling tree and afterwards walked with a limp. It was clear that Endon could not go on the quest, so he and Sharn argued with Barda to let Lief go in his place when he was old enough, because they believed it was his right to fulfill his father's pledge. Barda at first wanted to go alone, but he eventually gave in on the condition that Lief be allowed to take risks on the streets of Del to prepare himself for the journey. Endon and Sharn agreed, and Barda became Lief's 'guardian' during his adventures, although they were always anxious when Lief took risks and came home after the Shadow Lord's curfew. ''The Forests of Silence'' On Lief's sixteenth birthday, Endon and Sharn told Lief about the quest to retrieve the gems, to which he agreed to go on. To aid him in the quest, Endon presented Lief with the finest sword he had ever forged, along with a map showing the seven gem's hiding places. Endon and Sharn also explained Barda's origins to Lief, as he would be Lief's traveling companion, before seeing the two off. Dread Mountain While Lief was questing for the Belt of Deltora, his identity became apparent and both Endon and Sharn were captured and imprisoned in Del in a bid to force Lief to come forward and rescue them. However, Lief was convinced that his parents would not want him to abandon his quest, and that the only way to save them was to continue on. In his cell, Endon was interrogated by Fallow, an exact copy of Prandine, and learnt that Lief and Barda had found four of the gems and were now going to find the fifth, and that they had been joined by a girl with a blackbird. This confused him, as he had no idea what had occurred in the Forests of Silence. The news that Lief and Barda were succeeding gave him hope and strength to endure. Unbeknownst to Fallow and Endon, the interrogation was seen by Lief who was visiting the cell in spirit to see his father. Return to Del In the battle for Del, Endon and Sharn were threatened in a bid to force Lief to show himself. During the following battle, Endon was mortally wounded by Fallow while telling Lief to put the Belt on. After Lief had put the Belt on and banished the Shadow Lord, Endon and Doom revealed their deception to everyone while Endon lay dying. Endon was happy to die in a free Deltora, and happy to see his childhood friend again after so long. Endon then closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. Physical appearance Endon was dark-haired and well-built. In the anime, however, his hair is blonde. Personality From birth, Endon was raised to be dutiful and obedient, and always obey the Rule. As a child, he had known that one day he would become King of Deltora and would be responsible for the security and well-being of the country. Abilities Relatives Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 *"The Forests of Silence" *"Dread Mountain" *"Return to Del" Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Del (tribe) Category:Kings of Deltora Category:Royal family Category:Deceased